What In The World Is Going On?
by epicavatar01
Summary: A young girl from America finds herself transported into a quest to save the Great Sea and Hyrule! With Link? What in the world is going on here? Will they survive and defeat Ganondorf? Follow two newlyfound heroes on their quest to save the people of the world! Takes place in Wind Waker. Includes Telink, OC x Link Friendship. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I am not going to start this story of with some lame beginning like "It was a bright, sunny day in _" I'm just going to get to the introductions now, and not waste my time.

So, my name is Novia. I know, strange name. But anyways, I'm 14 years old and have a strange obsession with the Legend of Zelda. I have a little sister named Lola, and my life is pretty standard. I guess I'm like any other teenage girl at school, minus the fancy clothes, boys, drugs, and popularity. Yeah, I guess I'm not like most other teenage girls.

I go to school to study. Not to smoke pot, or party. I want a good education, you know? I mean, I'm not saying I'm a hermit, I go out enough, I guess. I also like video games. Specifically, The Legend of Zelda. It makes me look like a geek at school, sure, but it's fun, and I wouldn't sell my personality for popularity.

Wind Waker is the game I've been working on lately. Criticize the graphics all you want and call me a band wagon fan, I love it. And I, for one, think the style is really adorable. So, I was playing at the beginning, where Aryll got taken, and the strangest thing happened. The screen went black. Needless to say, that freaked me out a bit, because none of my games ever did that before, but I figured it was just a glitch.

BIG mistake. I walked up to turn the console back on, and something silver appeared on the ground, growing larger and larger with each passing second. I backed away in shock and it began pulling me in. Let's just say I was scared out of my wits, and was screaming my head off, but no one was coming. Why wasn't anyone coming?

Oh, yes. I forgot, My mom was at the store, my dad was at work, and my sister was with a friend. How unbelievably convenient. _God, please don't let me die,_ was my last thought before I got sucked in.

**Alright, there's chapter one! I know there are a lot of these stories, and this beginning really sucks and is SUPER short, but please give it a chance. It's my first fanfic and I worked pretty hard on this chapter. Reviews and constructive critique are always welcome, but no flames please! If you do flame though, they will be used to roast the story to perfection!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: I apologize for the inconvenience of the long wait (and that I uploaded the same chapter twice) and I will start uploading faster.**

When I wake up, the first things I saw were a pair of huge, green eyes.

I yelped and scuttled back pretty freaked out already by the whole, you know, getting sucked into a random portal in the middle of my LIVING ROOM experience. I squinted against the sunlight and looked up. Above me were two small children, a boy and a girl, the boy being no older than 12, by the looks of him. He was wearing the most ridiculous green outfit, and-

WAIT. Ridiculous green outfit? I looked closer at him. Blond hair, green clothes, floppy green hat...

How would I have gotten to Comic Con from some random green portal?

"Hey, Aryll! She's awake!" Said the little cosplaying boy. Wait, did he say Aryll? "Er, hello, miss..." The cosplayer said awkwardly "You seem to have washed up in our village. Are you alright?" I blinked once, twice, then lost my composure.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" I screamed, massively freaked out. Here I was, lying on a beach next to a boy who looked suspiciously like Toon Link, and he was calling for his sister Aryll. I'm normally a very calm person, but this would freak you out too wouldn't it?

He jumped back. "Um, I don't really know myself, sorry." He scratched the top of his head sheepishly. "Aryll! Where are you?" For about a minute, there was complete silence. Then the little girl came bounding up to us. " 'Hoy Big Brother!" Did you need me?"

"I don't really know..." He started. I guess I should at least tell them my name...

"My name is Novia." They both turned around swiftly to the sound of my voice.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Novia!" Piped up the little girl, Aryll, cheerfully. "My name is Aryll."

_Like I didn't already know that, _I thought dryly. The boy added, "And I'm Link. Are you sure you're alright?" I can't believe it. No way in He- er... Heck is this happening. Link. His name is Link. And his sister is Aryll. And this could only mean...

I averted his question, not sure if I WAS alright or not, and responded with one of my own. "Where exactly am I?"

He responded with a cheerful, "Outset Island!" and looked me over for any sort of head injury. I must admit, I probably did look a little mental.

And I felt it, too.

I was inside of a video game.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! How did you feel about the chapter? I know it was quite short, but it will pick up eventually. Love it? Hate it? Ideas? Requests? Let me know with that pretty little review button! Flames will be used to roast the story to perfection! Thanks!**

**~ Epic01**


End file.
